The Beginning
by SakuraLetters
Summary: A sort-of prequel to "Tear The Whole World Down". How the North American Resistence entered the world.


**Hello, this is SakuraLetters with a crappy attempt to revitalize my will to write. If your asking yourself why I need to do that, it's because I haven't had much of a will to do anything since my dad died two weeks ago. So, in an attempt to revive my (admittedly abusive) muses, I've been spending a bunch of time here on FanFiction . net and on YouTube O. on Hetalia (if that's even possible...). **

**By the way, don't you just love how awesome Hetalia fans on YouTube are? Seriously, on every Hetalia-related thing I went on, the comments were full of people who were accepting people who showed love for their country without ripping everyone else down. Compare that to some other non-Hetalia vids...yeah. I can understand why some people don't like Hetalia because of the offensiveness, but at the same time, Hetalia has taken a critical step towards world peace. How many people out there have discovered Hetalia and started learning more about history because of it? How many people have become more accepting of other people because of what they've learned? The world has been waiting for something like Hetalia. I'm eternally grateful for Hidekazu Himaruya-san for creating it. **

**...Also, that last line functions as my disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Blatant FrUK, hinted RussAme, hinted past mpreg, yaoi (duh), slight language (Thank you, Wisconsin) and a few OCs. Also, mentions of blood and warfare. **

* * *

It seemed as though the sun had not emerged from the thick cloud cover since America's bloody demise. The whole world seemed to be shrouded in fear and darkness and bitter fighting. Even the countries that had held back the first few waves of conquering Russian troops were beginning to weaken. Most of Asia and Europe had fallen, and Africa had been taken along with them. The Americas were still hotbeds of brutal resistance, especially in the north, where the memories of a country of freedom and justice still stirred the hearts of those living on the land.

It was into this world two surviving countries brought forth a child they hoped would end it all.

"Is it clear?" The question was asked by a man whose face was obscured by the hood of a thick cloak. A small bundle was cradled in his arms.

His companion, a taller man whose features were also hidden from view by a similar cloak, turned and nodded. They had come too far to be caught now. Russian soldiers were not as thick in the American land as they were elsewhere. This was the safest place for any hope of deliverance to grow. The hope the smaller man clutched in his arms, wary alertness keeping tabs on his surroundings.

It had taken them over a year of constant effort and careful planning, and now they were about to hide the result of their hard work where Russia would hopefully never find her. The smaller man looked down at the child he was carrying. She looked so much like America, it was painful. England still had a hard time accepting the fact that his son was dead, brutally murdered by a man the hero-loving idiot had claimed loved him.

"_Mon cher,_ we cannot linger. We have to hurry," France whispered as he grabbed his lover's arm.

England took a deep breath and nodded. Together, the two European nations continued their journey. The child slept soundly in her mother's arms, blissfully unaware of the current situation or the grand destiny awaiting her. She didn't know that she was about to be cruelly separated from her mother and father and set onto the path of becoming the answer to everyone's prayers: a beckon of salvation from the frozen grip of Russia's reaching hand. Perhaps it was better that way; what child wanted to grow up with _that_ lingering over her head?

Having finally reached a spot that seemed safe enough, the two stopped.

"Here, _Angleterre. _She should be safe here."

"I hope you're right, frog. We've worked too hard for this to go wrong." There was a hint of faded venom in the Brit's voice, his eyes trained on the daughter he was soon to give up. A small laugh escaped his throat.

"It's funny, isn't it? Alfred and I nearly destroyed each other over his independence, but here I am, giving up a child in absolutely no condition to take care of herself. We're leaving her among strangers, all on the hope that she'll grow up just fine and take down Russia."

France pulled the smaller male into a gentle hug, their child sleeping soundly between them.

"She won't be alone, or even among strangers. Several of _Amerique's _states survived and are in hiding. Wisconsin's group has volunteered to keep watch on her. The others are working to keep Russia's power at a minimum here," France said, idly running his hands through his lover's hair.

"Ah, England, France. I'm glad you were able to make it safely."

The two looked over to see a young woman in a military uniform emerging from the thick foliage. She was covered in bandages and several unattended wounds. Her long blonde hair was tinged red in places, but her eyes were still a clear, shimmering blue.

"Hello, Wisconsin," England said, breaking from France's embrace as he turned to face her. "How are you holding up?"

Wisconsin laughed. "How does it look? I'm a little rough up, but I'm alive. Pisses that damn Russkie off, that's for sure. He was a damned fool for thinking the continent would be his for the taking if he killed Dad. I can't speak for others, but my group's doing just fine."

"That is good to hear," France said, a small smile on his face, "but please watch your language. There is a child present."

Wisconsin looked at the bundle England held. Her face took on a soft mother-like expression. "So, that's the future of our world."

The leader of the Midwestern Alliance stepped over to see the slumbering child. She bit back a small gasp. "She looks so much like Dad…"

England nodded. He had reacted in basically the same way, struck by the strong resemblance between the newborn and her predecessor. In a way, it was rather fitting.

"Did you two give her a name, or are you going to let that happen on its own?"

"Well, since she isn't old enough to talk…"

Wisconsin smiled and held up a hand. "I understand, England. There's no need to explain. Do you guys want to sit around and wait for someone to find her, or would you rather leave now while you still have your resolve?"

England half-heartedly glared at the former state. "If I was going to lose my resolve, I would have done it before she was born. I am not going to make the nine months I spent carrying her and the nearly five months we spent trying to get over here meaningless. She's going to grow up and take down Russia."

Wisconsin nodded. "And she won't even have to do it alone. I don't know how much longer you two can hold out, but I promise you that, if not me, then at least one of my sisters and brothers will be there to help her out. She's the reason we haven't given up. I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet her."

Suddenly, the former state stiffened and looked over her shoulder. "Someone's coming. It's one of mine, so we'd better get into position. England?"

The island nation took one last look at the daughter he and France had created in the knowledge that they may never see her again. He gently hugged her and looked over at France. The taller man smiled and wrapped both mother and child in a hug. Wisconsin let out a small cough, and the two broke apart.

"As touching as it all is, we need to get moving if your work is going to stand a chance of paying off."

The two European nations made gestures of their agreement, and Wisconsin motioned over to a pair of thick tree roots that formed a natural cradle. England carried the sleeping child over and gently set her down between the roots. The sudden loss of warmth caused the child to begin to stir. England's instinct forced him to start trying to prevent his child from crying, but Wisconsin yanked him away before he could and dragged the two parent nations behind a bush.

"Sorry, England, but we need her to cry. We need her to scream and wail loud enough to wake the dead."

France wrapped an arm around England as an elderly woman accompanied by a lovely young woman entered the clearing.

The young woman stopped short as she heard the beginnings of the infant's acsent into cold wakefulness. "Old Ava? Do you hear that?"

Old Ava stopped and cocked her withered head to the side. "Yes, I do."

"It sounds like a baby," the younger woman said as she began to trace the source of the sounds. Her search lead her to the tree roots were the recently place child was at the beginning of a fear-induced screaming session.

"Oh, Old Ava, look! It's a little baby! Oh, the poor thing! Where's your mommy and daddy, sweetie? Or did someone mean take them away from you?"

England bit back the urge to glance at Wisconsin. She had only done it to ensure that their plan could work. France refused to entertain the probability of future truth in the words. He was well aware that neither he nor England could continue to fend off Russia for much longer. That they had managed to last this long had been nothing short of a miracle.

"Nikki, you can't possible be thinking what I know your thinking."

"If you already know, then I don't have to say it," Nikki said as she stood up, the infant squirming in her arms.

"You just lost your own child to the sickness! What if you're carrying it in your body? What if this child leaves you in the same way your own did?"

Nikki smiled, only half-hearing her companion's words. "Somehow, I just know she won't. I can't quite explain it, but I get the feeling that she's destined for something you and I can't imagine. I feel like she's made of something stronger than we are." She shook her head and laughed. "I sound ridiculous, don't I?"

"I obviously can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"Nope!"

A sudden flash of a cheery, grinning America before everything went horribly wrong seared its way across England's mind. This woman seemed to be similar to the dead nation, if only in temperament.

The old woman sighed. "Fine then, take the child with you. Don't come crying to me when the sickness plucks another life from your arms."

"You disagreeable old woman! What is it with the constant cynicism? Could at least have a tiny bit of faith in me? I'm your granddaughter, for the love of the stars!"

"An ungrateful granddaughter who would rather spend her time trading bullets with Russian dogs than in the home caring for a family."

"Forgive me for having a life outside of the kitchen. I guess I'm just strange for wanting to help free my homeland from foreign invaders."

"If your father could hear you now—"

"He'd say he's never felt more proud! He'd be so happy that his daughter was continuing the fight for freedom."

"What are you going to do? Give the poor thing the man's name and taint her lucky stars?"

"No, you superstitious old bat. Besides, she looks more like a Sarah."

"Sarah?"

Nikki nodded, and smoothed the child's soft blonde hair. "Remember my best friend? She died five years ago in the First Uprising. She died fighting for freedom, the very thing I've been fighting for. To me, the name means freedom. That's something I want her to grow up with."

"What? The will to die fighting a futile battle?"

"Enough of that! It may seem hopeless now, with the Union fractured and the enemy advancing on us, but things are going to change. Something tells me that she'll be the one to start it all," Nikki said, looking down at the child.

France tightened his grip on England, and the smaller man looked up to see a few tears starting to shimmer in his lover's eyes. Without a word, England gripped France's hand. Wisconsin either didn't noticed or ignored the two, focusing on the young woman before them. The two women began to walk away, a few remarks being exchanged between them as they moved away from the personifications.

Once the three were gone, the nations stepped out of the bush. Wisconsin slowly stood up and followed.

"Wisconsin? Is something wrong?" France asked, seeing his former drinking buddy looking a bit strange.

"Uh? Oh, nothing. Everything is as fine as it can be these days. You two better start making your way back to Europe. Your people need you. Your daughter's in excellent hands, trust me on that."

"Do you know the woman who took her?"

Wisconsin smiled a little and nodded. "That woman was Nicolette Schramm. She's my boss."

* * *

**Fail!Ending is fail. Some history explanations for this story. Note this fake history, as this story is set in the future, and will probably fial harder than the ending. **

**In 2031, Nicolette Schramm took office as the first female governor of Wisconsin. Three years into her term, the U.S. was invaded by Russia. The two opposing armies fought to a stand still until a Russian spy murdered the President and sent the nation into chaos. Governor Schramm reacted quickly and managed to keep the state in a position to stand on its own. The other Midwestern states gravitated towards Wisconsin and formed the Midwestern Allience. In the years following America's dissolvement, the different regions spit apart to form their own "nations". Hawai'i and Alaska, due to their distant location, became their own countries and took defensive measures against Russia. **

**Within the decade following America's death, nearly the entire world had fallen under Russia's control, save for England, France, Germany, Spain, several South American countries, and the North American continent. Although the "building blocks" of continental America were spilt along regional lines, they still retained their ability to work relatively well together and where covertly united by a complex network of rebel cells dedicated to the removal of Russian forces from American shores. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed Russia could never obtain a hold on more than a few former states for more than a decade. **

**About 80 or 90 years after England and France, along with the rest of Europe, fell to Russia (the year 2046), the rebel movement in North America achieved a huge victory by freeing occupied regions of Canada and making their contienent almost completely Russian free. With South America still caught in the grips of intense civil and rebel warfare, the North decided to strike against Russia. And that's where "Tear The Whole World Down" begins. **

**I may write another piece to this, showcasing how Sarah/North America Resistance grew up. Also, keep in mind, the above history is FAKE, as the years mentioned HAVEN'T HAPPENED YET. I also apologize for any OOCness. I tried to keep everyone as in-character as possible. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-Sakura**


End file.
